The Drawing
by krazyme98
Summary: Jellal takes over as King. Erza is his right hand and makes sure he does his work. He makes a drawing that both hope for in the future. One shot. First Edolas Story. Crappy summary. Enjoy! :)


**So, I am terrible at making stories, let alone finishing them (I will finish my naruhina one eventually…) but I recently looked into the notes of my iphone and noticed this story that has been left forgotten since july 2014… wow that's a long time.**

 **It was made when I watched the Edolas Arc and just never got around to finishing it. So here it is. Sorry if its crap :D**

 **Warning: Characters are very OCC, In my head they seem a lot more laid back and fun.**

 **Disclaimer: …Nope, don't own the characters, just the crappy plot.**

It had been 6 months since Jellal became King and taken over Edolas. Not only had he taken away all the magic power, or at least what was left of it, and exiled the late King, but he decided on making the former captain of an army his right hand man, err... woman to help keep up with all the paperwork and attend council meeting with him and all that fun stuff that goes along with ruling over a country... and with so much that has happened it has been quite difficult to get back on track.

But that was not the part that irritated the ex-fairy hunter, oh no. It was the fact that instead of being out and building the town that was left in ruins after a certain Earthland guild disappeared, or training the soldiers to fight without magic, to go along with her role of being a right hand to the king, she was here, in the palace, as some sort of personal maid.

And it made her _furious_.

Erza Knightwalker was a fearless soldier and former leader. She belonged out in the battlefield with the rest of the guards. _Not_ in the King's Chamber separating his whites from his colors, I mean seriously, couldn't he separate his own underwear?! Or better yet hire a damn maid! He is a king after all! There are plenty of maids running around the damn place.

Erza sighed in frustration as she continued to fold his…undergarments. Really he makes her do the strangest jobs and she had a feeling he was doing it on purpose. Luckily for her this was only a temporary job or she might just strangle the new king.

She suddenly stopped what she was doing and thought about it for a long minute, then shook her head and brushed it off. _Nah, finding a new king will be too troublesome with everything that is going_. He isn't too bad when it comes to actually being a king and running the country. Not to mention, the people seem to love him.

' _Although, now that I think about it, he does seem to act more like a child than a king'_ always trying to avoid council meetings, sneaking off with Hughes and sending both she and Sugarboy on a wild goose chase _._ Just thinking about it got her blood boiling.

She looked down at the underwear she was folding and slowly stopped as she let her hands fall to her sides. ' _Now that I think about it, it has been a while since I last saw him. Last I checked, he was in his office filling out the paperwork… it's been far too quiet though…'_

A vain popped out on her forehead before she tossed the damn undergarment and stomped out towards the hidden door that went straight to his majesty's office.

' _The damn idiot better be in his office signing the documents. Tsk. making me do these stupid jobs so that I take my eyes off of him, just so he can escape the work! The nerve of him!'_

What frustrated her even more was the fact that she agreed to go as far as do chores. ' _Damn it, I must be getting soft.'_

During the walk to his office she made sure to cool down and just hope for his own sake that he is in their like a good little king filling out paperwork.

She quietly opened the door and smirked as she approached behind the man sitting on his desk hunched over a document in his hand.

She was surprised that he was willingly doing his work and was about to applaud him for it but as soon as she saw what exactly he was doing she stopped and growled.

Jellal looked up at the sound of the growl and wondered aloud, "Since when did we have animals in the castle?"

"Jellal!"

Said king yelped in surprise and turned just in time to see a deadly force approaching him.

The king quickly got up from his seat and backed away from the direction of the angry captain. He held up his hands in defeat and gave a nervous chuckle as he watched the redhead stand by his desk arms crossed, a hip jutted out to the side with an angry look on her face.

He scratched the back of his head and nervously looked up at her, "Oh, Captain, I didn't see you there, did you perhaps finish those errands? Once again I do truly appreciate you agreeing to do them in the first place."

She scoffed at him and he gulped when he saw her pick up the paper from his desk and held it up in front of her.

The Captain closes her eyes and tries to relax. ' _Come on now Erza, you had this talk before, you can't kill him. Remember the people need him'_

She looked up to see him grinning at her like the fool that he is. ' _Maybe a smack in the head wouldn't damage him too much…'_

"Your Majesty, if I do recall, we agreed that I would run those…errands for you so long as you stick to your duty and spend the rest of the day today catching up on all the document that needed signing."

She sighed as she help up the paper to him and continued. "And yet I come in to check on you only to see that instead of reading over those _important_ documents, you instead have decided to draw?!"

Erza then looked towards his desk and pointed at the box of crayons scattered across his desk, "And who the hell gave you those anyways?! There are no children in the palace to begin with."

Just when Jellal was about to answer, as if on cue Hughes bursts through the front doors and walks forward unaware of what was happening.

"Yo King! Did you draw me something cool? Isn't coloring just so awesome? I mean who would have thought there was so many colors right?"

Hughes strolled in with his hand up in the air in greeting, making his way to the desk. He stopped and look in front of him to see a nervous Jellal and Captain Knightwalker holding up a drawing.

The man's eyes widened with glee. "Wow Erza, that is so cool! Did you draw that yourself? That is like so amazing! I wish I can draw like that…" He muttered the last part to himself.

The Captain sighed. ' _Of course, I should have known who else in this damn palace would have crayons.'_

Erza placed the drawing on the desk and took her eyes away from Jellal, who seemed to let out a breath of relief, she turned towards Hughes and motioned towards the crayons sprawled all over the desk.

"Hughes, take your crayons back to your room, coloring time is over, and the King must get back to work."

Hughes saluted her with a straight face before it broke out into a grin, "You go it Chief." And with that he picked up his things before walking towards the door waving back to them. "Bye Erza! Make sure to work hard my King, maybe you can draw me something amazing later!"

As soon as the door closed behind him Erza's eyes immediately zoned in on Jellal who tried but failed to sneak away.

"My King!" Those two words were enough for Jellal to stop and begrudgingly walk back to his desk were he sat down, a pen ready in hand. He looked towards his left were the stack of documents laid and reached for the first one. "Hmph, and here I thought I was the king." He lowly muttered under his breathe.

"Hm? What was that?" the Captain looked over at him and he shook his head. She shook her head, "Just get back to work, Ill return when I am done with my errands."

His Majesty nodded and he began reading the document, determined to finish by night fall. Knightwalker made her way back to his room where she proceeded to do her errands.

It wasn't until a few hours later that that she finished with all the other things that she returned to his office. The moonlight coming in from the windows from behind Jellal gave him a blueish glow. She walked up to the sleeping king to see that he did indeed finish the paperwork.

Jellal began to lightly snore and she could not help the small smile on her lips. He looked so peaceful, as if he wasn't carrying the burden of being a king on his shoulders. The drawing from earlier caught her eye once again and she looked at it once more before rolling her eyes and shaking her head.

She ran her hands over his hair and his eyes fluttered open. "Hm? Wha happn" He murmured incoherently as he lifted his head.

"Nothing my king, come, let us get you to bed." The captain helped him up and she allowed him to lean on her as they slowly made their way to his room. Upon entering and getting him into suitable clothes, she helped him onto his bed and made sure he was good before taking her leave.

"Erza.." he murmured out, half lidded eyes looking at her.

She paused, her hand on the door. She looked over at him and then back at the door. "What is it my king?"

"The drawing…do you think, it is possible?" his eyes had begun to close as he asked, no longer being able to stay awake.

She looked back at him after a while to see if he was awake, his deep breathing showing that in fact he was not.

Erza quietly opened the door before responding. "I… think it is, my king." With those spoken words she made her leave, and if she would have just turned around, she would have seen his smiling face, perhaps dreaming of the day it would happen.

Erza closed the door and made her way to her own room. Just before going to sleep, she reached over to her nightstand and unfolded the drawing. She looked at it once more and couldn't help the smile on her face. She placed it back on the nightstand before turning off the light and succumbing to sleep also dreaming of the day on the drawing, to become a reality.

THE END

 **Wow, kind of sped through the last part, honestly. Did not think it would get a little fluffy towards the end. Hmm the drawing on the paper is open ended. I don't know what fitted the mood so you guys can choose really. What I had in mind was either jellal proposing or them having kids, something fluffy ya know?**

 **Anyways~ after 3 years, this lil old one shot is finally done! Hope you guys enjoyed.**

 **Stay awesome.**


End file.
